A Song of Life & Death
by Eros Amor Black - P K Nimavat
Summary: He lived. He died. And now he'll live again. Hers was the song of Ice and Fire. His was the song of Life and Death. Even gods will sing their song for millenias.
1. Chapter 1 - The Prologue

**The Song of Life & Death**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own either Harry Potter or A Song of Ice & Fire or Game of Thrones. Poor me!

He was calm, serene and happy even as he stood on the bridge of Gryffindor, looking out towards The End. It was hard for him to believe that the world, the whole universe was about to end. He has been alive for billions of years. For eons. He was called by many names in his long and fruitful life. Though he never liked the most of them. The Saviour, The Immortal, The Lord of The Light, The Master of Death, The Gryffindor Heir, The Supreme Warlock, The Boy who Lived and one he liked the least, The God. Yes, he was being called The God since billions of years. When you are alive since the begging of time, people tend to see something divine in you, especially if you are invincible and remain working for the betterment of the mankind. And now, after many eons, everyone was faced with the irrefutable truth that he wasn't The God.

He himself wasn't sure that he would survive the coming Armageddon. He felt something in his gut he hadn't felt since a long long time. Anxiety, Fear, Dread. He was lulled in the false sense of security. He thought that none could harm him or his. But now, standing face to face with The Yamraj he felt the ugly feeling rear his head inside his chest. He was no coward though. He wasn't afraid of dying. He has died once already. Twice if he died when he was hit with the death curse the first time around but he didn't remember. He was afraid that he would depart from his soulmate, his better half, his Ginny, his wife. There were no words to describe eons of love and companionship. He just doesn't know how to exist without her. It was a pleasant surprise when he found out that his newly wedded young wife wasn't aging as well as him. Hallows protected her through him. Though he never let any harm come to her. Never tested if she was as indestructible as him. But now there was no way to save her and even himself from The Yamraj.

The Yamraj, the black hole that was swallowing the whole world. Millennia ago scientists found that the universe was slowing in its expansion. The force of the origin, the big bang had, at last, came to an end. Calculations showed that soon it will stop expanding altogether and it will start shrinking. The whole universe, trillions and trillions of stars would collapse again in the massive black hole in the center of the universe. Scientists named the largest black hole after the ancient god of death of The Aryans. The cosmic egg of the origin will be made again. The mages also confirmed the same with their arithmancy and divination. And perhaps new universe will be born from it, or wouldn't. Not even Harry knew.

Humanity had conquered more than a thousand galaxies, a large part of the universe. Their homeworld had gone up in smoke many million years ago when their star, the Sun, went supernova creating a black hole. And now the last ship containing the last of humanity, the last of life was being dragged towards gaping jaws of death. He had tried everything in his power, from charms, runes, curses to pure brute force but all he accomplished was delaying the inevitable. He was powerless against the juggernaut that was the center of the rapidly shrinking universe. After watching one after another world being swallowed in the abyss, space stations soon following them, at last, he conceded defeat. No science or magic could stop the Apocalypse. He accepted the end. At long last, he would know the peace, the final rest. In a way, he was curious to find out what was waiting for him on the other end.

He was disturbed from his musings when he felt her behind him. He turned and embraced her, inhaling her fragrance, wildflowers and honey, love and home. She _was_ his home. He kissed her head and stepped back and looked into her golden brown orbs. Her smile was gentle, encouraging. _You did not fail. You gave humanity much more than it ever deserved_. He fought the impulse to hug her again. He looked past her towards the crew of his ship. A few of them containing emerald green or golden brown eyes, red or black hair. The last generation carrying his genes.

"It has been an honor." he said, "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death." And they had, by accepting it, with grace, with open arms like an old friend. The captain, a young man in his twenties nodded his head, "Hope to meet you in the next adventure, your grace."

Harry inclined his head and turned again towards the horizon, hugging Ginny to his side and closed his eyes. It felt like even the air was getting heavy and compressing his chest. His heart started pounding to keep his liquid life flowing. It was difficult to stand, his own body felt so heavy like he was lifting a mountain. It was difficult to see, everything was getting so dark. The black hole sucking the last of the light in the cosmos. And then he felt nothing. Harry Potter was no more. At last, the death would meet the master.

 _ **The Song of Life and Death**_

There was nothing. No sensation. No feeling. No thought. Not of his existence even. It was like the deepest and restful sleep you can imagine. He didn't even know how long he has existed like this. And just like that, he knew that he existed! He can think. He can feel. His existence, his self, his soul. It was there. His magic. An integral part of his soul. Was he dreaming? But he couldn't wake up! Was he even asleep? He couldn't feel his body. He didn't know. Wait! But he did know. The same experience lived ages ago. He concentrated and he was back. A handsome young man in his early twenties. He looked around and there was nothing but white as far as he could see. Bright unblemished, pure, sterile white, without any source of light. But he could see his body, touch it and feel it. He was back in limbo. Between life and death.

This time he closed his eyes and imagined the place he loved most. In the split second, he was transported in a beautiful garden outside a cozy little home. His home, Godric's Hollow. His home with his wife and children, where he was happiest, where he understood what it means to be loved unconditionally. He took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air, filling him with enticing smell of the flowers. He could almost smell his wife, wildflowers and honey, his children, milk and baby powder, polished wood of his Nimbus, delicious smell of his wife's cooking and so much more. He opened his eyes and looked around. Was this heaven? Will he meet his parents and friends? Where was his other half? And as if it was just waiting for this thought a figure appeared out of thin air.

She was wearing a black cloak from head to toe but Harry could easily discern that she was a she. He asked, "When will I meet my friends and family?"

She was startled, he couldn't see her face but he could tell. "That's new! Don't you want to know where you are or who I am?" Harry smirked, "I'm in limbo or in-between life and death and you most probably are the deity in charge of the afterlife." She harrumphed, "Self-Important much? I can just be some lowly agent of death."

Harry imagined a relaxing recliner and plopped down, stretching lazily, "Than send the Death to meet me." Clearly shocked she spluttered, "You arrogant, pertinent imbecile! How dare you?! You…" "Shut up," Harry cut her off. And surprisingly she shut up. "You _are_ Death! Aren't you?" Harry asked, "Why the denial?"

"I didn't plan on it. I thought that when you'll meet me you'll be a little afraid or hesitant at least. And you'll treat me with respect and reverence. So when you didn't behave like that I was taken aback. I'm not in the habit of being ordered around!" She replied.

Harry had an amused smile on his face, "Alright, alright. I forgive you this one time, just because we don't actually know each other. But don't lie to me again! I don't like liars." "WHAT!? Forgive me? Forgive me? I AM DEATH! I'm the most powerful God! I don't need your forgiveness!" Harry thought that she would have a stroke the way she was raging and ranting, if gods can have a stroke that is, come to think of it, he can't remember the last time any human had a stroke. Medical science was much advanced at the end.

"HEY YOU! I'm talking to you!" Death shouted, "What the hell are you thinking about? How can you daydream when the Goddess of Death herself is angry with you?" It was a little embarrassing, Harry accepted, nobody likes to be ignored. "Oh, I was just thinking about my old world. Anyway…"

"What?! Your old world? Billions of years you lived there and just after few seconds you are missing it already?" Death asked incredulously. "I'm missing my loved ones!" Harry sharply replied, "I have been missing them for eons! And I don't fear you. Why should I? I'm your master!"

Death opened and closed her mouth, not sure how to reply. "I don't have much experience in talking. Everyone has been afraid of me, more or less. Usually, I just judge them and send them to Heaven or Hell. Your relatives are happy, rest assured." Harry noted that she didn't comment on him being her master or not, and try to shift the conversation towards his family. He wasn't the one to beat around the bush, "Am I your master or not?"

There was a pause, hesitation and grudging reply, "You are…" then she challengingly added, "But only because I allowed it!" Harry decided to concede the point and not test his luck. He remembered when he was fate's bitch. Come to think of it, he stopped being fate's bitch only after he became the prideful owner of the hallows. But he had to ask, "Why did you? I mean as you said you are the most powerful God. Why let anyone become your master?"

She hesitated for a moment but gathered her courage and replied, "Because in another universe someone has risen who threatens me. He encroaches on my domain frequently. Somehow he has found a way to trick my agents. Many times when someone dies he stops their souls in a limbo of his own creation and sends them back if he deems them worthy. He calls himself One True God! He gains power from prayers of his followers. I can't let this stand!"

Harry was incredulous, "So instead of beating this new godling, you chose to become a servant to some mortal! That's an ingenious plan! Though how can I expect anything less from such divinity!"

The Death rebuked, "Don't _you_ dare mock _me,_ Harry Potter! Instead of being happy that you were immortal you started _crying_! Oh, how can I live when all other will die! Oh, I'll remain young forever, how unfortunate I am!" She theatrically clutched her heart and mimicked crying," I had to make your wife immortal to pull you out of your funk!"

"You are no human!" Harry replied, a furious undercurrent in his voice, "What do you know of our feelings? Of Love? For you, we all are just pieces on the chess board!" Harry knew deep down that death wanted him to fight this pretender and bring him to heel. And that fouled his mood. He was looking for a well-deserved rest after all.

"Oh spare me! You know _nothing_ , Harry Potter! Just because we are not human doesn't mean we don't feel." Death replied testily, "I have put a lot of thought into my plan if you would just listen without interrupting!" Harry pretended to zip his lips and gestured her to continue.

"There is a reason behind everything I do. I can't physically go to this world to destroy this pretender's cult. It would result in the death of all the living things. I'm not Death for just this universe but all the universes that exist or will exist. I am truly a divine entity. Not bound by universes or time. My physical entry would mean the death of that universe." Harry's face darkened, "Just like mine."

She replied softly, "Yes. But your world had reached its end. If we allowed it to live any longer, your people would have reached true divinity in short time. You were that close." Harry understood but it didn't mean that he agreed with it, "So what if we reached true ascension? It's not like you would have died. You are Gods!" She explained empathically, "I know you mourn the loss of your people but remember, _the soul is immortal._ I can't reveal more than that to you. After all, my master or not, you are still human."

"So you want me to go to this world and end this pretender and his cult," Harry stated letting his grudge go. "Yes." Death replied hopefully. "No" Harry replied crushing her hope, "And you can't order me. Remember, _I am the master_!"

She cursed softly, "But why? If this new idiot rises it will be bad for the whole of existence!" She tried to appease his saving people thing but Harry was having none of it. "I have done more than enough. I want to rest. With my friends and family." He replied, "And why don't you just kill the bugger and his cult from here? How did he become so powerful in the first place?"

"I can't kill him because it was I who trusted him and let him create his limbo. Other Gods and I thought that this was the best way to deal with another big problem in that world. But now the plan has backfired. Badly. He stops most important of his followers from dying! Haven't I told you? Now other things are well in motion for that problem but this idiot is hell-bent on becoming a God and trust me he is not worthy."

Harry understood somewhat what she was planning, "So you will send me, the most powerful wizard backed with years of experience and your power to deal with him. A good plan." Harry nodded approvingly than shook his head in denial, "I won't do it."

She had started to become hopeful and thought he needed some convincing, "But if you won't I have no other option! It's not easy to find a man good enough to make him Master of Death! For all intense and purposes, I made you _a God_. You owe me this!"

Harry was still unmoved, "Take it back. I don't want it. You know what I want." But Death was not ready to hear no for an answer, "If I can't solve this mess, if I fail then it means I am no longer worthy. I am no longer fit to govern. He will search other options. And _you_ would be his first choice for my role. The Harry Potter. _The God of Death_."

Harry knew instinctively who she was talking about, The One Almighty God. "I will refuse. I don't want eternal responsibilities. It's the opposite of what I want!"

"You think He would let you rest just because you asked nicely! Remember you were lax and tardy in quelling the cults who called you _The One True God._ Do this for me and I promise you a place in Heaven with your loved ones, without rebirth for a long long time."

It was a lucrative offer but Harry knew his worth, "I already deserve that. I played your game for billions and billions of years. I danced on your tune. But no more."

Death was getting desperate. She had tested him for billions of years to be sure if he was worthy of becoming a God or not. If he ordered her to judge him and send him onwards she can't deny him. "What if you have some family and friends in this world? I will convince the Goddess of Life for this. I will even bargain with the Goddess of Destiny to bless them with a happy and protected life till you become of age. Essentially giving them years of best luck!"

Harry opened his mouth and closed it. All of them alive and well. That was what he always wanted. How can he deny it? But would it be better than Heaven? What should he do? She stepped closer to him and removed her hood. Harry's eyes widened upon seeing her face. Her face was slightly elongated with sharp noble features, full pouty pink lips, big golden eyes shining with divine power and smooth white unblemished skin. Her smooth shiny black hair were pulled back exposing her delicate neck. She was a vision of beauty! He never thought that Goddess of Death would be so beautiful. She should've been the Goddess of Beauty. He was broken out of his musings when she stepped towards him. And she dropped on her knees! Harry sprang out of his recliner spluttering, "Hey… Don't… What the hell are you doing?!" He was used to people bowing and scraping to him but having a Goddess kneeling to him was still disconcerting.

"You are a good man Harry Potter. Help me." She begged, her voice soft, her face aflame. She must be really desperate. Harry grabbed her shoulders and made her stand up. "Stop this! There's no need to beg. I will help you." Harry assured her. Her face became alight with hope, relief and happiness. He didn't think that she could look even more beautiful. She hugged him, jumping up and down like a child, "Thank you, thank you, thank you…" Harry felt tingling sensation, tiny sparks going all over his body. "Alright, alright! Calm down. Calm down. You should know that I will hold you to our bargain. Break it and I will come for you. Remember. _I am the master."_ Harry smirked.

Death smiled up at him, he hadn't noticed that she was a tiny little thing. She must be new at this Goddess of Death thing. She curtseyed elegantly, "Rest assured my master. All you considered family and close friends will be with you. Safe till you come of age." Harry sighed and plopped down in the recliner again. "Well, don't you need to confirm it with the others?"

"I just did!" she created a recliner of her own and plopped down, "They were happy to help." Harry raised an eyebrow, "Good. My parents will be my parents." He stated more than asked. "Done!" she agreed without missing a beat. "I'll have all of my memories." Again he stated. "Sure." she nodded eagerly. "And how will you send me to this new world?" "You will have to be born of course." She replied like it was obvious.

"What?" Harry looked decidedly uncomfortable, "can't you just put me there? You know like apparition or flaming or port-keying?" "Umm… no… cause how will your parents be your parents if you are just there one day? 22 years old. Out of the blue!" she replied gesturing wildly with her hands.

Harry argued, "Can't you let them keep their memories?" "I can." She replied, "But you have a chance to live a childhood you were robbed of. To make precious memories with your parents. It's the better option."

Harry couldn't argue with that. But he was still uncomfortable. "I can't go through infancy again. I won't! You'll have to find a way."

Death's eyebrow scrunched as she thought, "I can arrange that you receive your memories as you become 5-6 years old. That way your early actions will be just like a normal child. Albeit a powerful magical normal child."

Harry let out a breath he was holding. "That's alright." He was glad he wouldn't have to go through breastfeeding again. He took a deep relaxing breath and asked a question that was nagging him, "why did you plant the hallows in such distant past? It led to much bloodshed." Death replied frowning, "It was necessary. The Destiny said so. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been born. It's her domain. And I didn't want such enormous power in wrong hands. So I gave the hallows to Peverell brothers, your ancestors. So one day you will have them if you prove yourself worthy."

Harry accepted the answer. What was done was done. His old world was gone and he was embarking on a new journey. "Will I have the hallows in my next life? And my wand?" Death nodded, "You will. There are more than objects. They are inside you. A part of you. As long as you remain undefeated. And your wand too. Though you will have to make it again."

Harry was grateful for it. He was used to having his wand with him all the time. He was ready to begin his journey, "so let's start my next great adventure!"

To his surprise Death looked a little disappointed, "It will be years before we will talk face to face again. Years before I will talk to someone who treats me as an equal. Alas, another world needs you, Harry Potter. Best of luck on your next great adventure!"

There was a flash of light, bright like a thousand suns and once again Harry Potter knew nothing.

 **The Song of Life & Death**

 **Author:** Liked it? Loved it? ;-) or Hated it. Tell me.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Heir

**A Song of Life & Death**

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own anything. Only gain I gain is praise.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : The Heir**

James Charles Peverell was the most powerful man alive. He could fly! He could tame the dragons! Fight against the whole nations, _alone_ and _win_! Conquer the world! Enslave the gods themselves! Or at least he felt like it. He was the happiest man on the Planetos. That was for sure. He had no doubt about that. How couldn't he be? He was gifted with a newborn son. A healthy beautiful son with ten toes and ten fingers! Nothing could bring him down from the cloud he was on.

"James Charles Peverell! Come down this instance!" His mother shouted from the courtyard. He felt a little guilty inside for sneaking up on the terrace when he was needed elsewhere. But there was no way that he would ever let that show on his face. "Coming mother!" He shouted back and sprinted down.

He stopped to a halt as he was greeted with the Peverell matriarch in the main hall. "What were you doing on the terrace? If you don't remember, let me jog your memory. Your wife has just given birth!" she scolded him, arms on her waist, foot tapping against the floor, twin spots of red appearing on her cheeks.

Now he couldn't very well acknowledge that he had an irresistible desire to jump up and down and dance in joy the moment his wife gave birth to a son. _A healthy son!_ It wouldn't be appropriate for small folks to see their lord acting like a child. So he replied with the first thing that came to his mind. "I know. I know. I was just getting a breath of fresh air. So much excitement you know. And how can I forget? I held him in my arms! Don't you remember?"

But clearly, that was the wrong answer as his beloved mother flushed red, "Breath of… you idiot! If anyone needs a breath of fresh air then it's your poor wife!"

James spluttered, "Of course! Of course! I'll go just now and bring Lily to the courtyard." Trying to move past her and towards the maester's room.

But his mother grabbed his hand to stop him. "Wait a minute! Stop making me run after you! She can't be moved to _the_ _courtyard_. She needs to rest in the warmth of her room. She has just given birth, James! To the solar now. I need to talk to you." She should have taken him to privacy of the solar right away but he frustrated her so much sometimes.

A new pang of worry blossomed in his heart at hearing her words. His mother only asked to go to solar for two things. First, if it was some important news, mostly dire or secretive. And second. To scold him. Like a child she thought him to be. "What? Why? Did something happen to Lily?" "No" she replied, "It's something you did."

James took a deep breath. He could deal with anything else as long as Lily and his child were safe. "To the solar than." He replied nodding to himself, leading the way to the solar.

His solar was a modest place with a big Weirwood table in the middle, a big Weirwood chair behind it, another small table pushed against the wall, opposite wall contained a bookshelf with few important books. But what he like the most was the life-size poster, showing Godric Gryffindor atop his Griffin slaying the Night King, which adorned the wall behind the main table. His eyes always stopped to admire his hero a moment, no matter how many times he had seen the poster.

He shut the door behind his mother and plopped down in a chair, not bothering to go around and sit in Lord's chair. He believed that there shouldn't be any formalities between family members. Now, what does his mother want to scold him about, "What do you want to talk about mother?"

Dorea Potter Black didn't sit but preferred to stand, her hands folded and a foot tapping on the floor, "So you want to name your son _James?"_

James relaxed upon hearing that but his guard came right back. His mother was angry!

"No…" he replied slowly. Why all of a sudden it felt so hot? They were in the North for God's sake!

"Then Lily dreamed about the whole thing? Right?" Dorea asked.

"Well no. Not exactly. That is to say that name I suggested was very similar."

"And what was that?" Dorea asked with the patient developed over the years.

"Well, you see, I want to name him James Junior. Like James the second but somewhat modern! It'll be a completely new thing. None would have heard it!" James replied, trying to convince his mother.

"And James third, fourth, fifth, sixth and so on after him, right?" Dorea asked narrowing her eyes.

"Well. Yes. It would be kind of our new family name?" James' voice grew quieter and quieter ending in a question rather than an answer.

Dorea closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and started explaining, "You know how hard your father has worked to establish the Peverell name back to its glory. Everyone called us bastards behind our backs! After many years your father has earned a good reputation for our family. You can't joke about replacing our family name! Especially with your own!"

"That's it mother! I was just joking! I wasn't going to really replace it with James!" He tried to cool her down, "Besides how would it sound? _Lord James of the James!"_

Dorea relaxed a little at that, she knew her son had a very big head but he wasn't really a buffoon. He just liked to act like one. "I thought you were sulking up there when Lily refused to name him James."

Lily must have put the idea in his mother's head. Little minx. He would get revenge! James shook his head, "Nop. No sulking. Actually, I was jumping around in joy." He replied with a big smile omitting the fact that he had an urge to jump from the roof on a pile of snow on the ground. He didn't think he should give much stress to his mother in her old age.

Dorea harrumphed, "Okay then. Let's go to your room. Lily will be there. Haven't you seriously thought about names?"

"We have." James replied standing and moving towards the door, "Come. We'll tell you and father together."

A worried frown appeared on Dorea's face, "You and your father are more alike than either of you would care to admit."

"Why?" James asked looking behind to ensure that she was following him.

"I just passed him walking towards your rooms! He can barely walk, even when two servants are supporting him but he was adamant and wouldn't listen to anyone!" Dorea vented her frustration.

"He'll be alright mother. He's made of strong stuff." James tried to placate his mother but he was a little worried himself. His father's health was very poor. His heart was failing him. It was the only reason that his father made James Lord despite him being alive. He was a proud man and he won't let anyone see him in his weakened state. According to him, House Peverell must appear powerful and strong at all times. He was sure his heir having an heir of his own, the next torch bearer of name Peverell, will make him very happy. A few servants they crossed certainly looked happy. Theirs was the one of the few families that were actually liked by their servants.

Soon they reached his room. He knocked to make sure Lily was decent and entered upon hearing her beckoning reply. She was wearing a simple blue gown, sitting propped up on their bed, cooing to their son in her arms, all bundled up in white cloth. He was looking toward his mother curiously. He had jet black air already sticking at odd angles, just like him. His sweet round face, just like him. His nose, his chin, all his features. His son was his replica. That was the reason he joked about naming him James. But his eyes. His eyes were bright shining emerald green. Eyes he fell in love with years ago! Just like his mother's. His heart filled with such joy that he thought he would burst!

He looked at his father and noted happily that he was sitting in a chair looking towards the boy with content. His father's greatest fear was that his grandson would look like a southerner. That was the only real reason he was hesitant in giving his blessings when he first asked him about marrying Lily. Nobody in south believed in the long night and the last hero. Considering them just fanciful ideas of the northerners. Even making fun of them. He had tried hard to prove the existence of Godric Gryffindor, the long night and their ancestry but not much can survive 10,000 years. Thus, his dislike of the southerners.

As James entered Charles turned toward him and smiled. "At last, the proud father comes before me! Where were you wandering? No matter. You are here now. Tell me his name. Don't make an old man wait any longer!"

James smiled and looked at Lily who nodded to him. James took him from Lily and handed him in his grandfather's lap, announcing with proud voice, "Here is your grandson father. _Harry James Peverell_. _The Scion of the Peverells. The Heir of the Gryffindor. The future lord of the Godric's Hollow_."

Charles's eyes became moist as he smiles at his grandson, _his Northern - Peverell looking grandson,_ "You will become a big mighty warrior. Just like your old man! And have lots and lots of children!"

Dorea rolled eyes, "Stop it Charles. _He's just born,_ if you don't remember." Even though her eyes were damp. She and mostly everyone thought that Charles wouldn't live to see his grandson.

"Oh, I remember already. When have you let me forget anything? Well, no pressure on you, little one. Just become as smart as that mother of yours and have a few more sons than me and I'll be an extremely happy old man." Charles replied with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Hey, that's not fair. I'm smart too. I made fall in love with me! Remember!" James spluttered indignantly.

As the Peverell family rejoiced and the Godric's Hollow feasted the coming of the newborn baby, many ravens left their little nest, announcing the birth of Harry James Peverell to the world. Not many took note of him, Peverell being a very old but comparatively a small house situated in the far north, a frozen wasteland according to many. But the Gods noted. The Red God in the Far East became interested at the new addition. The Great Other in the Far North became curious. The Old Gods in their Weirwood tries watched, with suspicion and reservation. After all, his wasn't the song of Ice and Fire.

 **A Song of Life and Death**

Rickard Stark sighed as he looked out the window. He was tending to affairs of the North and could use the help of Brandon. His firstborn and heir. But he was off in the Wolfswood again, with his sister. Hunting and riding. That was all they liked to do. Despite his frustration, it brought a smile on his face. Both had what he called _'Wolf's Blood'_. Wolves don't like sitting idle but wolves should worry about his pack too. He wished Brandon would take more interest in day to day workings of the Winterfell and the North. He was broken out of his musings by a knock on his door.

"Enter." He replied in a strong voice. The door opened and a giant of a man entered and ambled towards him with a little piece of paper in his hand. He presented the scroll to him, "Hodor!"

Rickard took the scroll asking him, "Thank you, Hodor. Wasn't there anyone else to deliver this?" The boy was soft-hearted and intelligent but he didn't think he should handle important correspondence.

"And where is Luwin?" asked Rickard taking the scroll. A worried frown appeared on his face, "Hodor!" he replied gesturing towards the south wing. Rickard frowned, what could be so important that only Hodor was free?

As on cue, the door opened and Ned peeked inside, "I told him to wait for me but I think he was in a hurry to get back to Lyanna." He said coming inside.

"You lot returned already." Rickard replied gesturing him to sit down.

"Well, we had to." He replied seating in a chair opposite to his father, "Brandon took the new horse despite Sir Robert telling him that it was still to wild. Don't know what exactly happened but he lost control. Measter Luwin is tending to him but I think it's just dislocated shoulder."

"You mentioned Lyanna." Rickard asked.

"Idiot didn't want to return early. Lyanna made him so he was shouting at her the whole way. Lyanna hit him on the shoulder and has locked herself in her room." Ned replied.

Rickard raised an eyebrow. "Injured shoulder I guess."

Ned added, "So What? I think its bruised ego that's hurting him the most!"

Rickard sighed, "Don't call your brother idiot." His two eldest were as different as day and night. It was no wonder they keep fighting. But they were still children. And children fight. Though he didn't remember Ned and Lyanna fighting. But everyone loved Lyanna. From servants in kitchens to guards patrolling the winter town.

"My stopping doesn't mean he'll stop being one." Ned replied.

Rickard sighed and looked at the scroll. It bore the sigil of House Peverell. Charles only wrote to him if it was very important and he _had to._ But now Lord James was the lord of Godric's Hollow. Rickard handed the scroll to Ned, closely watching his reaction.

Ned took the scroll with little curiosity. He used Brandon's & his help whenever he could. But after seeing the Peverell sigil a guarded look came over his face, Rickard noted with curiosity. Ned opened the scroll reading it, "Lord Rickard Stark, by the grace of the Gods I have been blessed with a boy, Harry James Peverell. Both Lily and Harry are healthy. Hope to find you in good health. Yours, James Peverell."

Rickard didn't like to show his feelings but couldn't stop the soft smile that crept on his face. But he didn't expect the surprised look on Ned's face.

"You seem surprised." he asked Ned.

"I didn't think you would be pleased by news from Peverells." Ned replied him hesitantly.

"And why did you think that?" Rickard asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just thought that Peverells are our enemy." Ned replied like it was obvious.

Rickard was surprised by this. Peverells had rebelled against the Starks but that was many centuries ago. Though Gryffindors clashed with Starks many times and Peverells claimed descent from them but that history was ancient. There has been peace between them for centuries now. "And how did you come to that conclusion?" he asked his second born.

"Maester Luwin taught me." he replied but added promptly, "he explained that Peverells claim Godric to be the Last Hero. And as their direct descendent they have claimed dominion over the North & even whole of the Westeros on few occasions. They have rebelled against us in the past."

"Gryffindors tried to unite the Westeros under a single banner, not Peverells." Rickard corrected him. What was Luwin teaching his children? "And last Peverell rebellion was centuries ago. If anything, the Boltons are more likely to rise in rebellion."

"Luwin explained that Charles Peverell has rebuilt the Godric's Hollow. It's smaller but martial, highly defendable. He has gained the King's favour after Duskendale. I know you didn't like his increasing power and influence." Ned explained.

His son had put some thought in it at least. "Not liking him, being wary of him and declaring him enemy are two entirely different things. Charles never gave us any reason for that. He never increased his armed guards or bought weapons in large quantity and he never met with other disgruntled lords." Rickard patiently explained. He couldn't be sure if Charles would have done that if he was still healthy. "And James is now the Lord of Godric's Hollow. He may be years older than you but still young. He is rebellious but not in the way you think." Rickard added with a smirk.

It was true. Ned thought. They had met James for the first time a couple years ago at a tourney. He was a cheerful and boisterous young man. Brandon & James had hit it off right away. Even Lyanna liked him. Though their mood had dampened when they came to know each other's house. Lyanna insisted that James was a good man and whatever his father's planning they shouldn't judge him for it. But it wasn't same anymore. And they soon separated and forget about each other.

"Never judge a book by its cover. Maester Luwin said but he himself judged." Ned replied frowning, "And I believed his judgment."

"You are learning." More than your brother, he thought. Many times he thought that Eddard would be a far better leader than Brandon, _his Heir._ Rickard replied, "You have time. It'll be years before either you or your brother will need to lead men. I hope." he added with a smile.

"Of course, father." Ned answered with his own smile.

"Come now. Write a reply for me. Birth of a child is always a happy occasion and should be celebrated." Rickard started dictating the letter.

As the Lord of Winterfell thought about teaching his sons different aspects of ruling, little did he know that they would need to lead far sooner than he anticipated, in a war that would ravage the whole of Westeros and his own family.

 **A Song of Life & Death**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Credit to The Last Hero's Heir & A Step into the Unknown. For the idea of Godric being The Last Hero.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Breath

**A Song of Life & Death**

 **Chapter 3 : A Breath**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice & Fire. My profit is love given by my readers.

 **A Song of Life & Death**

Harry James Peverell, Charles' only grandson, was a happy child. He was the apple of his mother's eyes. He was pride and joy of his father. He was the respite for his beloved grandmother's weary soul. He was the soothing salve to his grandfather's sizzling heart. He was the one who made his struggle, his labor, _his pain, his life_ worth it. Charles would do it all again, _and_ _more_ , without a second's hesitation, just to see his family happy and safe. There wasn't an ounce of doubt in his mind. Though it was getting hard to think, to just keep his eyes open.

His breathing was labored. No matter how much deep he tried to inhale, it wasn't enough. His lungs remained hungry for air. His chest was aching. His heart was in a vice grip. Like a mountain was crushing it. He knew that his time was up. Soon he will meet his Gods. But he wasn't afraid. He has been good in his life. He had done _good_.

He had tried to restore his family's good name. To claim what belonged to him and his blood. But never at the expense of some innocent's life. He treated his small folks better than everyone! Everyone had thought that he would bring war to the North. And he may have. But only if the bloody Starks denied the recognition of their lineage, of their ancestors role in their history. He wasn't a greedy man. He didn't want lands, money or power. He wanted respect, the respect he deserved. With the power he gained, his family & his name were secure now. If he had been successful in convincing the King to give him 'Gryffindor' as his family name than it would have been best. But from what he heard the King was completely out of his mind now and more than half the realm was rebelling against him. Including the bloody Starks. He would tell James not to do anything while Starks were engaged south. That wasn't their way. His blood would complete his mission in future. But where was James?

"Lily, child, where the hell is your oaf of a husband?" he asked his good-daughter, "Is he going to be late even today?"

Lily knelt beside his bed clutching his hand, "He's coming. He is bringing Harry and Rose. He'll be here any moment father." She replied with tears in her eyes. Clutching his other hand on the opposite side of the bed, Dorea suppressed a sob. She didn't want him to see her crying and sobbing.

James entered the room with little Rose in his arms and Harry on his finger. Both were calm, so unlike them, sensing that something was wrong with their grandpa. Harry was five years old and had some idea what death was. That no one lived forever and everyone will have to go to the Gods. But Rose was just a year old and couldn't understand what was wrong and why everyone was sad.

"Father, Harry and Rose are here." James said with a tremble in his voice. Inside he was still just a boy who was about to lose his father. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. He was the man of the house now, not a child. He will be strong for them. "Harry, talk to your gramps." He said giving Harry a little nudge.

Harry moved forward and gave a kiss on Charles's cheek and sat down in his mother's lap, "You are going to be alright grandfather. When I get hurt, Ma kisses it better for me. And I get alright. Now you will get alright, too."

Charles smiled looking at Harry, "You're a good lad Harry. Always remain good." He turned towards Rose and said, "You too young girl. My Winter Rose!" Rose's lower lip quivered. Obviously she didn't like the gloomy sad environment.

The Peverell family sat together and talked to their departing head, a divine power surged in the Godric's Hollow. Lily looked up and around, sensing something. James, too, noticing something walked towards the window but everything was normal outside. Nonetheless, they could feel the power in the air but couldn't understand what was happening. They didn't pay it any more thought as Charles was taking very shallow breathes now. James sat down beside his father, his trembling hand clutching his father's leg. Like if he held tight enough his father wouldn't leave. But everyone is helpless against the death.

 _Valar Morghulis_ _ **.**_ Everyone must die. Charles's eyes closed. And he took his last breath.

 _Valar Dohaeris_. Everyone must serve. Even the Master of Death. Harry's breath hitched, a jolt passed through his head. A moment of dizziness that vanished as soon as it appeared. Then he took a deep breath. No one noticed a slight shaking of his body, his looking around. Or his shining emerald green eyes which were now much brighter, like a divine power resided there.

 **A Song of Life & Death**

Same time, far away in Dorne…

Lord Eddard Stark felt his heart beating so fast, so furious that he feared it would burst out of his chest. As soon as he heard the shout he knew it was Lyanna's. He had found his beloved sister at last but why was she shouting. Who was there with her? What were they doing to his Lya? He felt sick to his stomach with worry. Lya was everything to him. She and Benjen. They were the only ones left of their pack. At present he wasn't the Lord of Winterfell or the mighty warrior who defeated the Targaryen Dynasty. In that moment he was just Ned. A young boy whose only desire was to save his sister.

His feet couldn't climb fast enough. It felt like the eternity before he reached the room from where the commotion was coming. He nearly broke the door with his force. But he halted as soon as he came face to face with the scene inside. His sweet sister was lying in a bed, in a pool of her own blood. A maid was trying to comfort her. Bloodied clothes were strewn everywhere, evidence of her failure to stop the bleeding. Nearby another maid was tending to a newborn. _It was the Birthing Fever._

His mind came to a crashing halt. He couldn't think. Lyanna was dying. _No._ His heart denied it. _It was not possible. It just wasn't_. His sister, so full of life, couldn't be dying. He fell to his knees, clutching her hand. "Lya, oh Lya..."

Lyanna thought that she was going to die alone, without any family, so far away from home, without telling them the truth. Gods were so cruel. She was given only a few moments with the precious life she and Rhaegar created. So little time with Rhaegar. Will anyone even believe her tale? She had dreamed for so long that her brother or Rhaegar would come and take her away from this cursed hellish desert. Winter wolf doesn't do well in the desert. Was it really Ned? Her quite, humble, mild mannered, honourable idiot of a brother? Or was she dreaming again?

"It's me Lya, it's me." Ned replied, "Don't move. Just rest. You'll be alright." He frantically looked from one maid to another, "Where is the maester? Or a healer? Where is the medicine?"

The maid, who was comforting Lya, took a step back upon Ned's question and fearfully shook her head in denial. "What? You mean to tell me that my sister is so sick and there isn't anyone here who knows healing?" Ned thundered at the young girl. Poor girl fell to her knees, "We are so sorry my lord. We didn't know that we would be trapped here for so long. Or the Princess's condition would become so bad."

Ned asked, "Is there anything at all? Some Medicines? Some herbs? Some cold water?" But the young maid shook her head again, "I have searched everywhere my lord. I'm so sorry!" Ned opened his mouth to press her further but Lyanna clutched his hand, seeking his attention.

"Ned! Hold me close, Ned" She said with tearful eyes. "I'm so scared." Ned sat beside her and took her in a half embrace. "Shh… You'll be alright Lya. I will take you to Starfall and the maester there will heal you. Don't you worry", he said gently rocking her.

Ned prayed to the old Gods and the New, to the Drowned God, to the Red God, even to the Old Gods of Valeria. But none could save her.

The other maid had cleaned the baby and the new born had stopped crying now. Only a few hiccups interrupted the gentle calm breaths. She came closer and gave the baby to Lyanna. She hugged it to her chest, kissing it. Trying to give all the love in a moment. Ned looked on with tearful eyes. His sister was a mother now.

Lyanna gestured him to listen. Ned bent forward a little to come closer. As his sister told him her tale his eye widened and his face paled. The Rebellion was built on a lie. Someone played them all. Then came the anger. His father and brother died for nothing. Then came deep heart wrenching sorrow as Lyanna handed over the babe to him, begging him to keep her child safe. Of course, he would keep the last part of Lyanna safe, even with his own life if the need be.

Lyanna Stark Targaryen, after a short life, short but full of love and heartbreak, happiness and pain, laughter and tears, took her last breath. _Valar Morghulis._

Ned cried an ocean clutching his sister to his heart. Her last words would keep echoing in his mind forever, _Promise me, Ned, Promise me._ He would keep going forward. He may seem broken but his resolve was as hard as Valerian Steel. He would do anything to protect Lyanna's child. He would keep his promise. _Valar Dohaeris._

 **A Song of Life & Death**

Far away, at Dragonstone, at the same time, Sir Willem Darry paced in the lobby outside the maester's room thinking furiously about what they could do and where they could go. Queen Rhaella had ordered him to take Viserys and run for the Essos. But he outright refused her. She vehemently told him to leave her to her fate and save her son but Willem was not a coward who would run leaving a helpless pregnant woman behind, _in her birthing bed_. But he wasn't that brave either, no one was. Not even Prince Rhaegar. Only if he or anyone had guts to stab that mad fucking King in the heart. Oh, he wished he could go back in time and just behead that lunatic. But it was not to be. So he would do what he can and wait. And after the Queen has given birth they all would flee to the Essos.

He went near a window and he was splashed with a few raindrops as he looked outside. Sun was nowhere to be seen. Only angry dark clouds were rolling for as far as he could see. Thunder and lightning filled the sky and deafening roar of the storm vibrated the whole castle, igniting a primal fear inside his very soul. It was a storm likes of which even the Storm's End haven't seen. It was like Gods themselves were raging against the injustice of it all.

Many trees would be nothing but ashes and many small-folks would lose their lives before the storm subsided. But even then Sir Willem Darry was thankful for the storm. It was the only thing keeping Stannis Baratheon at bay. Otherwise, the Dragonstone would be flying the Stag and he would be dead.

A maid coming out from the maester's room interrupted his thoughts. "Ser, the Queen has given birth to a princess. The maester Cressen wants to talk to you."

"Go. Tell the steward to keep the ship at ready. We will depart as soon as possible." He instructed her as he entered the room. The Queen was resting in a bed with a beautiful little princess in her arms. As he came near she smiled up at him. The joy of having been blessed with a beautiful daughter was clear on her face. "Look Sir Willem, She is clutching my finger so tightly." She told him with a beaming smile.

"She is going to be a strong woman, like the Queen Visenya." He replied with a relieved smile on his face. Both mother and child looked healthy. They could be on their way soon now. Maester Cressen interrupted his thoughts, "What are you going to name her, my Queen?"

"Daenerys Stormborn" she replied without hesitation, "A Dany brought Targaryens to Westeros from Essos. Now my Stormborn will take them to Essos and one day bring them back again."

"Of course, my Queen." He said slightly bowing to the Queen, "We should make haste towards the free cities, your Grace." "Oh no Ser Willem," the Queen interrupted her, "I'm not coming."

He was surprised, "But your Grace, you can't stay here. We have to go to the Essos!"

The Queen replied with a sad smile, "Oh, I'm not staying here my good Ser. I'm going too. Just not to Essos but somewhere far away."

He frowned in confusion. Now wasn't the time for riddles! But the maester quickly explained, "The birth was very hard on her Grace, Ser Darry. I don't think she would recover. There was too much blood loss." He explained with sorrow. Ser Willem was shocked. To him, the Queen looked alright or was she a little paler? He was no good at healing.

"Don't make such sad faces, you two! Smile! My daughter is born today!" the Queen told them. Just then the doors were thrown open and Viserys came running towards his mother. "Mother! Are you alright? There's a storm out there! It's scary! Wait a minute! Is that… Is that my new sister?!" He exclaimed.

Viserys was a lovely child just like her Rhaegar and she tried to protect him as much as she could. But now she would have to thrust the reality of the cruel world upon him.

"Yes, Viserys calm down. She is your sister, Daenerys Stormborn. And Ser Willem will take you both to the Essos." She told him.

"What? Aren't you coming, mother?" Viserys asked worried of separation. Her eyes became wet at his question, "No my son. I'm afraid I can't come with you. She is your responsibility now. You are her big brother, aren't you?" She was looking paler and paler.

Viserys's lower lip trembled, "I don't know how to be a big brother! Come with us. What will I do without you?!"

Rhaella hugged her son and kissed his head, "Remember my son, you are a dragon. Blood of the dragons flows in your veins."

She was very weak, trembling, but she took her royal crown from the table and put it on Viserys's head. "I, Queen Rhaella Targaryen, proclaim my true born son, Viserys Targaryen, King of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm. Long may he reign!" Her voice never wavered.

Viserys's eyes widened. He gingerly touched the crown on his head with a shaking hand. "But mother... I… what do I…"

She interrupted him, telling him in firm powerful voice, "Remember Viserys, you are the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms. Iron throne is yours. The whole Westeros bowed to the dragons. And they _will_ bow to you one day. Because you are a dragon my son. You are a dragon!"

With these last words the Queen departed from this world. _Valar Morghulis._ Leaving a crying young boy with the gigantic responsibility of redeeming their family name. _Valar Dohaeris._

 **A Song of Life & Death**

Ned sighed as Winterfell came into view. So many feelings were crashing inside him right now. The old gigantic castle that was his home. Where he played with his siblings. But they wouldn't be there. Godswood will be there but Brandon and Lya wouldn't be there. His wife is waiting for him there, with his new born son. He was a father now. Not to one but two children, he told himself. But his father wouldn't be there. He has returned home but would it feel like home anymore? The castle looked the same. It wasn't touched by the war in the south. But half the men residing there were gone. He took a deep breath. The icy cold wind of north freezing his lungs. He wished it would have the same effect on his burning, aching soul. But the only thing that could dull the pain was time. There was nothing to do but endure. He would live and become happy. He would fill Winterfell with laughter and happiness again. For Brandon, for Lya. For everyone.

Soon they reached the castle. The Guards quickly opened the door, recognizing their lord from afar. They were ushered inside. A stable boy took his horse. He looked back and noticed that Wylla and another maid had stepped out of the carriage and were hugging Lyanna's child, for the warmth of course. Not Lyanna's. His. He reminded himself. Ser Rodrik Cassel greeted him in the courtyard, bowing to him, "Welcome my Lord. Winterfell has been waiting for you for a long time."

Ned replied with a smile, "Stand straight Rodrik. Your back will star hurting." Rodrik had been his brother in arms in the war, never leaving his side. Even after the King was killed and war was won he would not leave his side.

His thoughts were interrupted as a young man barrelled into him. He hugged him so tightly Ned was afraid he would have a broken rib or two. He hugged Benjen and patted his back. Benjen exclaimed, "Thank the Gods you are back Ned. I don't know the first thing about being a lord." Ned smiled back, "Neither do I brother, neither do I."

Soon his wife came to greet him, with their new born son in her arms. Bundled up in thick woollen clothes, her cheeks and nose red against her fair skin, her hair, kissed by fire. She looked beautiful, breathtaking. He had no doubt that she could have breathed life to any cold frozen heart, his included. She tried to courtesy with young Robb in her arms but he would have none of it. He embraced them both. His son soon declared his discomfort and began to sniffle. He stepped back and took him in his arms. His face was round like his mother. His eyes were blue. But his hair was dark brown more like him than her. His nose was a little long. Just like his father. He kissed him on the forehead and smiled at his wife. "He's such a beautiful boy."

His wife replied smiling, "Welcome home, husband." Ned smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes. He knew what he had to do. How it will hurt his wife. But there was no other option. He gestured Wylla to come forward. He noticed that his wife's smile had died out and there was suspicion in her eyes. "Who is that Ned?" She asked.

Ned took the child from the maid and presented before his wife for her and all the assembled residents to see. "This is my base born child, _**Jenny**_. I mean _**Jane Snow**_." Ned replied, "I named her after Jon Arryn."

 **A Song of Life & Death**

 **Author's Note:** So, how was it? I know it's slow but now it'll pick up the pace. I promise. BTW any suggestions about pairing? HPC, HPxDT, or JSxDT


	4. Chapter 4 - Welcome to the World

**A Song of Life & Death**

 **Chapter 4 : Welcome  
**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice & Fire. My profit is love given by my readers.

 **A Song of Life & Death**

Harry thought that he would be happy upon entering this strange new world where all of his family would be alive and well. He may have to adjust, he may have to act like a child and let go of certain freedom but he never ever thought that he would be fucking angry. The Deity that was Death had found fucking loopholes in almost everything that they had agreed upon. He still remembered the day he came into this world like it was yesterday. Wait, it _was_ today, not yesterday.

One moment he was in a higher plane talking to the Death and in the blink of an eye he was transported to his body in this world. His five years old body, sitting in his mother's lap and watching his grandfather's last moments in this world, to be exact. Now he was not the kind of Master of Death who would keep all of his relatives alive forever. He was experienced now. People die in old age. It was the way The God created the world. How else would He do what He was doing? Though Harry wasn't sure exactly what He wanted to do. So he was angry that the Death took his grandfather before he was really born in this world and robbed him of the chance to know him _once again_. But he could get over it. He never knew the old man in his first life. And now he has five years' worth of memories of him dotting on him, loving him and spoiling him rotten. What he couldn't forgive was that his first moment with his family was forever tinged by the death of his grandfather, a really sad moment.

There was no warning before he was thrust into this world. Just a moment of dizziness and he was in his new body with lots of new memories. He felt soft embrace of his mother, her soft red hair brushing against his cheek, and her smell like a fresh red rose. His eyes widened as he looked at his father. Now he knew why everyone kept telling him that he looked like his old man. Photographs didn't do him justice. He looked exactly like him when he was in his prime. Though his prime lasted eons and never actually ended. But again his father wasn't happy or carefree, mischievous prankster he remembered. At that moment he was a grieving son. Little Rose, the sister he never thought he would have, was scared and upset and hiding her face in the crook of James's neck. And his grandmother, an old but still beautiful lady, was crying her eyes out. He himself had felt like crying. And before he knew what was happening his vision blurred, his cheeks wetted and his body started shaking with sobs. And he had an irresistible urge to bury himself in her mothers' embrace. _What?!_

He was shocked to know that he was crying like a child. The Great Harry Potter, crying like a baby. Wait a minute! He _was_ a baby! _Fucking death_.

So this was how he came into this world. Though he was grateful that the Death didn't send him at his birth. He shuddered to think how he would have coped with _that_. It was difficult to deal with his childish impulses. It didn't help that he himself wanted to hug his mother and father and never let go. So he just did that. Thankfully everyone thought that it was because of his grandfather's recent passing and no one thought his behavior abnormal. Nobody was giving him specific attention. He could keep this up for a few days but then someone could notice his changed behavior. Thankfully little Harry was a sweet and intelligent boy and it wouldn't be much difficult for him to fool everyone. Despite this all he got away from the growing crowd as soon as possible, in search of a quiet place where he could think in peace, away from everyone's eyes.

Soon he was standing on the terrace. It would give him privacy and also a clear view of his new home. He looked around and noticed that it was a big castle. Not enormous like the Hogwarts but still large enough. But as he looked around he started noticing things. Very high, thick and stout wall surrounding the whole castle, with fence and metal spikes on it, thick stout ramparts, numerous watchtowers, only one entrance gate but with two extra doors. One needs to break all the three for a forceful entry. Inside few watch towers, there were few bundles of hay and oil. Just inside the wall was a canal surrounding the whole of the castle with few small bridges connecting it to the courtyard. There were few plants growing in the water and the courtyard was transformed into a garden with many trees giving edible fruits. Harry had no doubt that outside the main wall there will be another canal surrounding the whole structure. Harry's home was built for war and siege.

It could be useful in the future. He has come to this world with the agenda to kill a demigod. But as he looked around he could also see the beauty of the place. Garden was beautiful with lots and lots of flowers. Lots of birds of different kinds were chirping and flying around the trees. Numerous vines were running up various walls. Thick snow covered a few structures. He jogged his memory and was _reminded_ the fact that both his parents liked the nature a lot. It brought a small smile to his lips. in his previous life, he never knew anything about his parents that he knew first hand. Now he could live with his parents and even the Goddess of Fate couldn't take it away. Who's whose bitch now, hmm?

Though his humor faded as another memory came to his mind. There was a war going on. Half the country, including his father, was rebelling against the king. He concentrated but couldn't remember much. Though he remembered the map in the maester's room. The country almost covered the whole of the continent. _The Maester._

The maester's memory came as a shock. _Their maester had a very familiar face._ Slightly long, thin with a long white beard and long white hair, with glasses atop his nose and his bloody twinkling eyes. _Bloody hell._ He was so caught up in the happiness of having his parents back that he forgot to think about who else would be here. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was their maester. _Bloody hell._

He jogged his mind to remember who else was here from his previous life. And he was rewarded with a torrent of memories. They were all here. All his friends. Sirius Black was the lord of the Black Tower, a nearby castle and his father's best friend. Remus _Snow_ was his commander. Longbottoms were his castellan. And the Weasleys were here, at Godric's Hollow. Mr. Weasley looked after the stores and helped Dumbledore. Mrs. Weasley was in charge of the kitchens. Bill and Charlie helped Hagrid in looking after the stables, horses and livestock. Percy was gone, to the citadel to become a maester. Fred, George and Ron were his playmates! But his Ginny wasn't here. He mind came to a crashing halt. Fear and angered bloomed in his heart. Had the Death screwed up just when he was starting to feel charitable towards her? He jogged his memory but there was not a single memory or even mention of Ginny.

He sat down, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, calmed his heart and concentrated on his magic. There it was. Intertwined with his life force. As bright as a sun and as powerful as a supernova. He uttered _point me to Ginny,_ in his mind and extended his magic all around him as far as he could. Soon he felt a pull towards the east. He exhaled the breath he was holding. So his wife, or was it ex-wife, was born in another family. Well, the Death never promised that he wouldn't have to work to get to his family. He would find her in due time.

He should check on his magic more he thought and also about other magical things nearby, if there were any. He again closed his eyes and started to search for the Hallows. It didn't take long. His magic was connected to the Hallows' magic, the Death's own power. It was constantly feeding his magic and had already replenished his core. Inside of his wrists burned a little, just for a moment and as he looked a small sign of the triangle, the circle and the line in the middle appeared on the right wrist. The Deathly Hallows. And a sign of a phoenix feather appeared on his left wrist, signifying his phoenix feather wand. A warmth spread through his body and he knew his magical core was no longer immature like a child's but had reached its full potential. He extended his magic around and found that there wasn't a lot of ambient magic around. The castle was not magical but there was something beneath the castle giving off protective magic. A foundation stone imbued with warding magic perhaps? Whatever it was it was a definite proof that magic still existed.

But as he got up and looked downwards towards the foundation he noted a pyre being built in the courtyard. His grandfather's funeral pyre. He wasn't prepared for the wave of sadness that washed over him. Little Harry loved the old man. He shook his head. He was now the combination of the Harry Potter and Harry Peverell. Of course, he would feel sad. He postponed further research for the time being and made his way towards the courtyard. He would have plenty of time in the future for his mission. It was time to pay his respects.

 **A Song of Life & Death**

It was close to five years since Harry had come to this strange new world. Well, new for him at least. In these five years, he has been the happiest he had ever been. He loved his mother. She wasn't a high born lady like his grandmother or his father but no one could find a better lady for a family. She wasn't only graceful, loving and compassionate but passionate as well. She showered both him and Rose with affection and couldn't stand to watch them suffer even a little. She was the best.

And don't you ask him about his father. He was the best father ever. He was always eager to ditch his lordly duties and join his children in playing, pranking and raising mayhem. His father had created an army of his own. The Marauders. Harry suspected that Fate's hand was behind the name. This army solely consisted of young boys, girls and few older but young hearted men & women. Its only purpose was to have fun and wreak havoc. Disciplining Harry and others in the castle generally fell upon poor Dorea who half-heartedly scolded anyone stepping out of line too much and she kept the castle standing.

He was great friends with all the Weasley children but Ron wasn't that close to him. Actually, Mrs. Weasley doted on him too much and wouldn't leave his littlest baby alone for a long time. His closest friends were the twins who had recently started pestering his father to make them his official squires. After all, how can they be in his Marauding army if they weren't knights? Sirius always was a sight for the sore eyes even though he kept hitting on every maid he could find. And it was great fun watching Remus getting red-faced by their embarrassing pranks. Nobody had a full magical core like him, not even Dumbledore, only having trace amounts of magic. But still, it was great to live with them.

Despite of all this fun and games he had managed to acquire a great deal of knowledge about this fascinating world. His official lessons as an heir had started already so it was easy to make everyone believe that he was just a curious and studious child while he gathered the knowledge as fast he could. It helped that his parents were very smart so no one was much surprised by his intelligence though he was always very careful. Dumbledore was very helpful too. Harry thought that the old Albus was waiting for a long time have some students. He was still a teacher at heart and loved teaching. It was no small concession that Harry was his little Lord and could order him around. Many time Harry asked him very complex things under the guise of curiosity and had fun while Dumbledore tried to explain everything in simple terms that a seven year old could understand. Many times adults tried to avoid his questions or outright refused him answers but Harry made generous use of legilimency. One couldn't be too much picky when fighting against Divinity and demigods. He would have his answers one way or another. Secretly he thanked the God that a part of him was Harry Peverell whose innocence grounded him and stopped him from becoming the ruthless immortal ruler that he was in his previous life.

The twins also helped a lot, too. They covered for him a lot while he was busy in searching, studying and experimenting. Despite all this soon everyone noted that Harry was somewhat special. James boisterously proclaimed that his son was the Godric Reborn and the Marauders loudly cheered for him. But Harry noticed the curiosity in Albus' eyes and worry in his mother's eyes. Worry for him, what if his being special would put him in danger's path. Little did she know, there was no one and nothing dangerous than Harry James Potter.

He was disappointed to know that humans here hadn't even managed to fully explore the world, The Planetos. It would be one of his first priorities. He thought that it was really a very backward planet. Westeros consisted of seven kingdoms and was a monarchy. Similarly, various cities and states in the Essos were either monarchy or oligarchy. There was no trace of democracy except the Night's Watch. Society was divided into nobles and small folk. Nobles were power hungry, selfish, ruled with an iron fist and didn't much care about the small folk. Poverty and illiteracy were rampant. Even many lords were illiterate. Science and Technology were non-existent. He tried to rectify it as soon as he could.

With help of Mr. Weasley and the twins, he tried to invent electricity. Using a magnet and few wires he made a basic generator but he couldn't get anything. He tried again with a bigger magnet but still nothing. With that came the startling realization that the magnetism and the electricity weren't linked or the electricity, as he knew in his old world, didn't exist here at all. With that came another realization that there would never be modernization like his old world. Some genius may find something different and progress may happen. But he himself couldn't think of anything. His mind wasn't just wired that way. He may reinvent steam engine but that would have to wait. Apparently, both coal and oil were in short supply and his father wasn't _that_ rich at present. Harry's top most priority was finding the pretender now. It was his main focus.

He traveled a lot, obviously with some adult company, but either his father or Hagrid or Sirius or Remus or Albus were always available for him. He mainly visited various religious, historical and famous places and studied supernatural powers there.

He had extensively researched all the religions but wasn't exactly sure who was the one who had the Death running around like a scared child.

The Many Faced God was his prime suspect at first but in the end, he was left feeling like an idiot. _He_ was actually a _she_ whose master was Harry himself.

The Old Gods of the North weren't on the top of the list. They only made the list because they stubbornly refused to even communicate with him, much less help him. Only response he got was "Yours not the Song" and then nothing else. No matter how many times he tried talking to them, they never answered. Every time he tried using legilimency he was thrown out and was left with a nasty headache. Harry knew that they were some ascended spirits who watched over the world and the North especially. But he wasn't sure how _high_ they were trying to reach, if they were trying at all. They liked to keep themselves mysterious. Old Bastards.

He wasn't even sure that the Seven were real. He couldn't find any magical or divine power concerning them. Nothing at all. It was possible that they were just imagination and nothing more.

The Red God R'hallor was a prime suspect. The chap called himself _the Lord of the Light & One True God. _'We'll see about that', Harry thought. But Harry hadn't found anything sinister about him, _yet_. He had visited the Red Temples in Volantis and Myr with his family. Everyone was curious when he demanded to go to the Volantis but his parents couldn't refuse their beloved Harry anything. While the twins covered for him he had searched around and had found plenty of evidence that his followers were actively using magic and some reports that even resurrection was among them. But the big point in R'hallor's favor was that his followers were commoners. None of them looked evil to Harry. He was the champion of the poor and neglected. Harry could be wrong but so far he wasn't able to get close enough to a priest to confirm or refute either way.

The Drowned God was also a suspect as Harry had learned about how ironborn elected their king. He was sure the process was manipulated by the Drowned God and involved resuscitation of a few kings who otherwise wouldn't have started breathing again. His followers were also thieving, raping and murdering maniacs who prided themselves in their barbaric ways. Harry was going to annihilate him and his followers that was for sure.

His travels went on all over the Westeros but his father wouldn't allow him to go to the two places he wanted to go the most. The Winterfell and the Shadow Lands & the Smoking Sea. James always argued that Harry was the acting Lord of Godric's Hollow whenever he was out on business so both of them couldn't go to Winterfell but it was a lame excuse and Harry knew it was because of the lingering doubt and animosity between them. Personally, Harry himself couldn't find anything damning on the part of Lord Eddard Stark but he was still refusing to acknowledge them as Heir to Gryffindor.

And his journey to the Essos remained limited to the few cities on the eastern coast of the continent. He wasn't given time to study the temples and the priests of R'hallor in detail despite his very hard insistence. He barely restrained himself from confounding his father. Parents were so frustrating sometimes.

He had studied the history as well. Apparently, the children lived in the Westeros before the first men invaded and defeated them. Harry had found many old texts and documents regarding the Children, the long night and the Night King. Most of the documents were already compiled by his grandfather and Albus. Harry suspected that there must be some truth to these stories as he was sure that Godric Gryffindor existed in this world as much as he existed in his old one. But he couldn't find from where the bravest founder had come from.

One day he was going through some documents he received from the Citadel regarding the true North when he was shocked as he came upon a document written in a language he was sure he knew in his previous life. In his hand was a document written in Sanskrit, the language of the Aryans of his old world. He only knew a few words but he quickly applied a translation charm and found out that it was a treaty between some giant clans. Harry now had irrefutable proof that somehow ages ago the Aryans came to the Planetos and became the first men. It certainly explained dark hair color and grey eye color of all the Northmen and why few wildling clans still spoke the Old Tongue. Godric must have come here the same way and upon seeing his fellow men in danger from something up north must have decided to help them. Harry had found few tales of the Others, ice spiders, direwolves, shadow cats, unicorns, phoenixes, dragons, mammoths, giants and wargs. He was sure many were true. He just couldn't imagine how Bran the Builder could build the Winterfell, the Wall and the Storm's end in his lifetime if it didn't involve magic. He thought that Brandon the first had a lot of magical help in his endeavors.

Meanwhile, he thought about how to broach the subject of his rebirth and magic with his family and friends. Currently only the twins had some idea that he was somehow special and do things that other ordinary people could not. He would have to tell them soon. It wasn't fair to them because they helped Harry whenever he needed but were still kept from the whole truth.

He had also found that Ginny was either in the Winterfell or in the Wintertown and most probably was a commoner as he couldn't find any high born girl named Ginevra or Ginny. One of these days he would have to sneak out to the Winterfell. After all, he always liked to do things he was forbidden to do.

 **A Song of Life & Death**

James Charles Peverell gulped the lemonade down as he monitored his servants preparing for his son's twelfth name-day celebrations or birthday as Harry liked to call it. His son liked to use many unusual words, from where he didn't know. Actually, his son was always inventing or improving this or that. Did his lemonade taste funny? Has someone spiked it? No no, Molly herself brought it to him, he thought calming himself and taking another sip.

"More fruits! Go ask Arthur for them!" He shouted at a servant. Harry liked fruits. He took another sip. Sirius had brought some fresh fruits as well. Where had the bastard run off to again? It shouldn't take this long to visit Lily, especially as she was busy in preparations as well. He started taking another sip but paused midway. _Sirius was here._ And the lemonade really tasted _funny._ He gestured a servant to take it away. It is better to be safe than sorry.

Just as he was getting bored his wife, Sirius and Remus entered the great hall. Hmm… they were cooking something, definitely. He would have to be on his guard. "Took you long enough," he said in a way of greeting. "Your wife wouldn't leave the kitchen." Remus replied, "It's not like Molly doesn't know how to throw a party."

"It's Harry's name-day celebrations! Not some ordinary feast!" Lily replied, "And why isn't the hall ready yet?"

James spluttered looking around the hall, "It is ready! What more do you want?"

"Oh… I may have some suggestions!" Sirius replied with his wolfish green winking at James.

"Shut up! No one asked you!" Lily cut him off immediately without giving him a glance, "I want more candles!"

"We are bringing them my Lady", Albus replied as he entered the hall, "I knew you'd like them."

"Thank you, Albus." Lily replied with a small smile and started directing the servants for final touches.

Soon Harry returned from the trip to the Godswood. It was very important to pray to the Gods in front of the biggest Weirwood tree on his name-day, according to his grandmother and mother. Like he didn't know that they only wanted to kick him out, just so that they can arrange a 'secret party' for him. Really! He figured it out the first time. Anyway everyone would be there and he couldn't wait to meet them.

"Sirius!" he shouted as he jumped on him, "Couldn't you come earlier?"

"Hey Cub! Good to know that you still love poor old me!" Sirius replied catching him and barely maintaining his balance.

"Of course he loves you. He's a big animal lover! Especially dogs! Don't you know?" James replied with a grin.

"Don't you two start now. It's time for the celebration!" Lily told them. "Happy Name-day my love!" she said kissing Harry on the crown. Soon everyone started wishing him and giving gifts and the party started in fool swing. Harry didn't have to work hard to act like a twelve years old. After all who doesn't like meeting friends and receiving gifts. But that doesn't mean his mind wasn't working.

"Ma! I liked the bow you gave me but you know I'm not interested in archery!" he said complaining to her. He knew why she had given a bow to him. Archers remain behind the foot soldiers and the cavalry in any battle and thus little more safe than them.

"Oh dear! You'll like it, Harry. Just give it a try." Lily replied encouraging him.

"But shouldn't I get a gift of my liking? It's my name-day!" he replied trying to work an angle.

"Sure sweetheart. What do you want?" Dorea asked.

Harry asked with the innocence of a new born baby, "How about a trip to the shadowlands beyond Asshai?"

"What?!" Lily shouted in shock while James aspirated his drink and started a coughing feat. Sirius was stunned for a moment but started laughing boisterously soon after.

Dorea calmly replied him, "No can do dear. It not safe there."

"But grandma…" Harry started but James cut him off, "No Harry, shadow land is an ungoverned barbaric wasteland! Why do you want to go there?"

"Yeah," Sirius chimed in, "Why don't we go to Lys?"

"No." Lily cut him off, "I know why you like to go there. You will not take my Harry there if you like your limbs attached to you."

While Sirius was subdued under the threat of dismemberment Harry kept making his case while Lily and James wouldn't budge. In the end, they compromised and it was decided they would be taking a trip to the Gods Eye and the Isle of Faces.

Harry knew that his parents wouldn't allow him to go that far even under supervision but he had to try. There were so many things that he wanted to do. It was so frustrating being a child. When will he grow up? He sighed. He was only making minor changes. Baby steps, Harry, baby steps. Anyway, it was time to celebrate and have fun. He would worry about the future tomorrow.

 **A Song of Life & Death**

Lord Eddard Stark, the Lord of Winterfell, the Warden of the North, sighed as looked at his wife. It was close to a year since he had returned with Lyanna's child. She had accepted _his bastard_ with as much grace as can be expected. She never actually confronted him about his unfaithfulness but he could glean that she didn't like it from her icy demeanor and completely formal treatment.

He thought about telling her the truth but thought better of it. She was intended for Brandon. They weren't close and him bringing Jenny hadn't helped things. She may not tell intentionally but she may slip. And once the knowledge leaked it would be nigh impossible to control it.

He sighed thinking about Robert. The war had changed his friend and not for the better. He didn't know how Robert would react to Jenny. He hated the Targaryens but he loved Lyanna or the idea of her. He may let her live if she swore her allegiance to him giving up her claim on the Iron Throne or he may not. But he was sure that Tywin Lannister wouldn't let anyone live who could pose a threat to his grandson's claim. As soon as the Lannister knew they would send assassins and Jenny would never be safe. It was better this way.

King's Landing was a dirty stinky place filled with snakes. Jenny was safe and happy here, amongst her family. He thought as he looked his daughter playing with his son. No one needs to know. She is my daughter now.

 **A Song of Life & Death**

Lord Eddard Stark, the Lord of Winterfell, the Warden of the North, sighed as looked at his daughter. His sweet innocent but mischievous daughter was going to be five years old today. Though his wife had mellowed a bit towards Jenny she didn't like the attention Ned gave to her. It would be a simple affair but Ned made sure that his daughter had plenty of gifts. Cat would have to be content with the knowledge that Sansa's name-day would be better than Jenny's.

What worried Ned was her supernatural abilities. As always he was worried that someone would discover her identity. When she was two years old Ned had worked up enough courage to check his suspicion. He had taken Jenny's hand and put it on a lamp for a second. Jenny hadn't cried out or withdrawn her hand. He gathered his resolve and put it there again, this time for a few seconds. But again Jenny didn't feel any pain, didn't burn. Just tried to grab the flame looking curiously at it with her big golden brown eyes. Ned's eyes widened in realization and worry blossomed in his heart. She was looking more and more like Lyanna and if someone came to knew that fire didn't burn her… Even an idiot can put two and two together. From that day he kept a close eye on his daughter and only selected servants were allowed near her with strict instruction to keep her away from any harm.

He thought that when she grew up his worry would lessen as she would be able to take care of herself and hide her abilities herself. But that was not to be. His daughter didn't just have dragonblood but wolfblood also.

His daughter liked to play with animals a lot. And he had noticed that animals liked his daughter and flocked to her. Whenever she was upset, if any animals were to happen nearby they would become restless as well. Woods surrounding the Winterfell had seen an alarming increase in wolves. Everyone thought that they were gathered due to him, making his nickname the Quiet Wolfe famous and he never denied it. More attention on him meant less attention on Jenny. Though he had no doubt in his mind about who was influencing the animals. He was sure he once saw a crow picking up a toy and dropping in Jenny's lap. He couldn't sleep that night. All the tales of wargs and green-seers and the first men having magical blood kept coming in his dreams. His daughter was going to make him an old man very soon with all the worry.

 **A Song of Life & Death**

Lord Eddard Stark, the Lord of Winterfell, the Warden of the North, sighed as looked at the angry faces of his family. Jenny was nine years old now and he was worried less about her accidentally giving away her abilities. Jenny was a smart child. But with her growing up came other worries. Apparently, she didn't want to be a lady. And Catelyn, being the perfect southern lady, couldn't fathom how that could be. His daughter was too much like Lyanna. He wished to the Gods that his daughter would become like him, a quiet wolf. But when had the Gods listened to him? Thus, after almost a year of fighting and putting down the Greyjoy rebellion, he was welcomed in his home with a shouting match between his wife and daughter. Well, Jenny shouted and Catelyn scolded her with a strict voice as a proper Lady should. After all, Ladies don't shout, he thought with amusement.

He would talk to both of them. He already knew what Catelyn was worried about, Sansa following in Jenny's footsteps. But Ned never thought that was a possibility. Sansa was a little Catelyn. Of course, children would influence each other but it wouldn't change their basic nature. His eyes wandered to the young boy sitting on the end of the table, Theon Greyjoy. Maybe he would learn something good here and Ned wouldn't have to worry about Iron Island for a long time. Robert wanted to give him the Island and be done with the Greyjoys but Jon Arryn & Ned had explained to him that right now animosity towards the mainlanders was at all time high and they would just end up in another rebellion. In the end, Balon was stripped of his navy and Theon was taken hostage.

Greyjoys won't be a problem for now. What or rather who worried him was James Peverell.

Ned still remembered, during Robert's Rebellion, when James had asked to leave to return to the Godric's Hollow, citing his father's poor health. Ned knew that Charles Peverell was planning to rebel against him but that was in the past. James was an honorable man and Ned thought himself a good judge of character. Also, Rhaegar was already dead and the war was almost finished so he gave James his leave to return north. Though he had sent a raven to the Winterfell informing Benjen and Luwin and telling them to not risk their lives if James tried anything. After all, the family was more important than any castle, even the Winterfell. Anyway, he and Robert would just march north and put James in his place.

But now when James and Peverell forces joined him he was shocked to see the changes in Peverell forces. He was getting reports about Peverell, about some steam engine, better steel, better glass, new foods and beverages and their increasing trade, wealth and power as a result but he never imagined it to be at such an advanced level. Peverell soldier's weapons, armors, shields, everything was brand new, sturdier and better forged than anyone else's, even Lannister's. The help James provided to the small folks wasn't small either. And he spent that much money without blinking an eye and with a smile and jape.

Ned knew he should be grateful for the help. After all, it was his responsibility considering the fact that he was the Warden. He had inquired around and found no evidence that James was planning anything against him. Perhaps he had become paranoid because of war. Anyway, he had asked Jon and he had assured Ned that he was building another spy network and Varys would also keep an eye out. Varys's failure to warn them against Greyjoy had put him on thin ice. He tried to relax. Robert was king, Jon was Hand and he was the Warden of the North. There was no need to worry. His pack was safe now.

 **A Song of Life & Death**

Lord Eddard Stark, the Lord of Winterfell, the Warden of the North, sighed as he watched his eldest spar with his eldest son. (He sighed a lot, didn't he?) Robb was only a little younger than Jenny but he was a boy. So obviously he should be able to defeat his sister, _sometimes at least._ But as it was Jenny got the upper hand almost every time. It wasn't that Robb wasn't a good swordsman. In Fact, he was really good considering he was only fifteen and already one of the best in the North.

Perhaps today he would get the upper hand. But as he watched it appeared less and less likely. Robb had more skill and grace and his strikes must be more powerful than Jenny's but Jenny was faster, _a lot faster._ Jenny literally danced around Robb, avoiding most of his strikes, unbalancing him, tiring him. That was another thing about Jenny, she never tired. _Never._ Like she was blessed by the Gods. Or magical. His mood dampened as he was reminded of his daughter's heritage. Rhaegar's and Lyanna's. Perhaps he should have another talk with her, about showing off. After all showing up against a real enemy could end in your death.

As he watched Robb sparred Jenny's strike, pivoted and kicked her right leg. He feared Jenny would fell, she should have, anybody else would have but Jenny didn't. She had raised her sword again and brought it forward resting it against Robb's neck. Robb's sword was nowhere near to block it as he had concentrated on his kick. Sir Rodrik declared the end of the session and everyone cheered for Jenny, Arya being the loudest. After all, Arya worshipped her big sister, Ned thought.

Soon Jenny's sixteenth name-day would come and he knew what he would give her as a present. All his children had rushed to the courtyard and were throwing snowballs at each other in some game. Robb was laughing as he tousled Sansa's perfect hair, not a sign of his recent defeat on his face. Sansa pretended to be angry but he could see the light in her eyes and quirking of her lips. Arya shrieked as Jenny picked her up and threw her on the pile of hay. His pack had grown so much. His pack was happy again. The Winterfell was happy again.

 **A Song of Life & Death**


	5. Chapter 5 - And now it begins

**A Song of Life & Death**

 **Chapter 5 : And Now It Begins**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice & Fire. My profit is love given by my readers.

 **A Song of Life & Death**

James Charles Peverell didn't know how he should feel. On one hand what his son had accomplished was beyond imagination, the stuff that made history, the legends the bards sang about. And on the other hand he was sure it would bring unrest and danger.

He still vividly remembered his son's fourteenth name day, the day when his son had given him the biggest shock of his life. At late night when the rather boisterous party was winding up, his son had requested his and Lily's presence in his solar. James just thought that it would be his another attempt to convince them to let him travel to some distant dangerous place. His son was rather adventurous. But the worry and trepidation in his son's eye had given him pause. A hundred thought had rushed through his mind in just a moment. Had something bad happened? Had someone threaten his boy? Had he gotten some girl pregnant? Was he thinking of joining the Kingsguard? Or night's watch? Yes, yes, he knew how outlandish his thoughts were but hey, that's what happens when your usually smart and intelligent son just keeps pacing in front of you in the middle of the night, on his name-day no less.

But what Harry had revealed was much more incredible than _anything_ he could have imagined. His first thought was that Harry was messing with their heads. He was his son after all. He liked to pull his legs. How could his sweet fourteen years old son be this many millennia old legend who had defeated demons and gods alike and ruled not just nations but entire worlds!? With magical powers and immortality as well!

Neither he nor Lily were ready to believe him. How could they? But Harry knew that already. Just a wave of his hand and a paper weight on his table had transformed in to a beautiful snow white sparrow. He nearly jumped out of his chair when it took flight and landed on his shoulder. Lily was stunned in silence. Just kept opening and closing her mouth, never uttering a word. _Any her eyes_. He had never seen her eyes getting so big.

He himself didn't know what to think. Was Harry still his son? Did he still see him as his father? There were so many questions! But Harry had held their hands and explained everything to them. And how incredible his tale was! But the way he talked, the way he held himself, it was clear to James that from that day, from that moment he had lost a piece of his son. His innocent, enthusiastic, loving and caring, just fourteen years old son. And as his mind started to think again, everything clicked into place. The new ideas, inventions, techniques, all of it. It was new for them but for Harry it was nothing new or advanced. James' world was rather primitive in comparison. On the other hand he and Lily were his parents in his previous life too, no matter how short-lived. It gave him a little consolation that his son must see them as his parents, must love them.

His son had then proceeded to explain why he was reborn here and what he was planning to do. It nearly gave him a heart attack. He was planning to fight some Gods. Not knights, not lords, not kings, but _Gods_. And for that he would have to conquer many parts of the world if not the whole world. Lily was clutching his hand so tightly he was sure it had broken. Lily had denied him vehemently. Tried to pursue him to just live a normal life but he wouldn't budge. According to him he wasn't an oath-breaker, especially when it involved deities. Lily was on verge of crying and he himself didn't know how to feel. Should he be proud? Angry? Worried? Well, definitely worried. But apparently his son had everything worked out.

Next morning James had boisterously declared that his son was ' _Godric reborn'_ and was going on a journey to find phoenixes and unicorns and would tame dragons and griffins. In the few days after ' _the great revelation'_ , as James liked to call, everything had gone back to normal, tough not completely. Both he and Lily could feel the subtle change. But he hoped everything would be alright. Soon his son had departed with a few man on a search mission. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Hagrid had joined him so he had assurance that he wouldn't be alone in his adventures. Not that his son would be harmed easily, still a father's heart always worries.

And now, after almost two years, his son was back. He had sailed the smoking sea, visited the Old Valyria _and survived_. He had plundered Valerian temples and unearthed its secrets. He had travelled the Shadow Lands beyond the Asshai and roamed the Sothoryos. He had sailed beyond edge of the world and returned to tell the tale. And he hadn't returned empty handed.

They had returned late at night when almost everyone was asleep. A large, fiery red coloured bird was sitting on his shoulder like it was his regular perch. There were few carriages which were covered with curtains from all sides. Was there a spark near Harry? Or perhaps the bird changed its colour? It appeared a little orange red now. Soon his son waved his hands around and a shimmer appeared and covered the whole castle. A clap from him and suddenly he could hear some animals making noises in the carriages. Another wave of his hand and all the curtains were removed.

James couldn't believe his eyes. Griffins! In the carriage half a dozen dog sized griffin cubs were playing with each other and making a ruckus. _Griffins!_ The sigil of their house, only thought to be present in stories and dreams, were there in flesh.

In another carriage there were two big ugly birds or were they bats? Why did he feel worry blossoming in his heart? He couldn't see properly in the dim light, but as he got closer his worry was confirmed. They were _dragons_. His son had somehow acquired two dragons. Infantile but dragons none the less. And like this wasn't enough he could see half a dozen dragon's eggs lying in the carriage.

Gods help whoever angered his son. Oh, wait! Gods _themselves_ were in trouble.

 **A Song of Life & Death**

Harry James Potter, no, Harry James Peverell, even after fifteen years it still felt strange to use the Peverell name, looked as Klaus and Elijah fought each other in the courtyard of the Godric's Hollow. Their vicious claws trying to eviscerate each other. Their snapping jaws trying to rip each other's throats. Both were equally matched and none gained an upper hand on the other. But their razor sharp nails and teeth kept trying to tear each other apart. Kol was circling them while Stefan, Demon and Rebekah lazed in the early morning sun.

"They are at it again?" James came and stood beside him. As Harry turned to face him his heart filled with happiness and a smile appeared on his face. He loved his father. Other men, especially noblemen, would have felt threatened, would have felt inferiority complex. But not James. He felt very proud of his son and couldn't stop singing his praise. So much so that every lord was eager to meet Harry, not to mention the bucket load of marriage proposals from not only all over the Westeros but the Essos also. Yup, he really loved his father.

"Yes. I think they like to keep practising." Harry replied, "Doesn't mean I'm not worried sick!"

James smirked, "Don't worry. They are just messing around."

Harry replied incredulously, "What?! They aren't messing around. They are fighting like mad dogs!"

"Oh! Worried, are we? This is nothing compared to how your mother and I feel when you are off roaming the country side, doing Gods know what!" James replied indignantly.

Harry replied raising an eyebrow, "I'm 20 years old and besides I'm not as vulnerable as them!"

James scoffed, "Only you would consider them vulnerable, son, only you. But it's not about that. We worry about you because you're our son. You'll always be our little cub."

"I know. But you don't need to worry about me, dad, _ever_." Harry replied assuring his father, "Nothing is ever going to happen to me."

James just shook his head but before he could reply the soldier guarding the main gate sounded the horn. "Riders returning!" he shouted on top of his lungs.

They sent regular patrols in their land. But in the last couple of months their small folk had reported increased raiding and pillaging. Now they lived in the North and sometimes few lucky bands of wildlings manage to reach their land and harass the villages but their soldiers never had any trouble in putting them down. But in the last month they had found entire settlements and villages abandoned or burned down. And they couldn't find any clue as to who was the culprit. James had sent a team to patrol and investigate just ten days back but it had vanished completely from the face of the Planetos. Neither Wildlings nor brigands nor bandits were skilled enough for these crimes or intelligent enough to evade the regular patrols.

So he had sent Hagrid with his selected soldiers to investigate and apprehend the culprit. Now just two days back Hagrid was back.

The guard atop the main gate had shouted for the maester and guards were hastily opening the gate. From the looks of it they had returned with injured men.

James and Harry reached the courtyard just as Hagrid laid an injured soldier on the stretcher. Harry looked around and saw almost a dozen injured soldiers. He also noticed that only twenty returned from the thirty that set out two days ago.

"Hagrid? What happened?" James asked looking around, a worried frown on his face.

Hagrid removed a satchel on his shoulder replying, "We encountered a group of men, some 20 - 22 strong. Raiding and pillaging bastards!" anger clear in his voice.

"They weren't expecting an encounter with a large force. They ran as soon as they knew that they couldn't win. But till than those bastards fought hard." he continued opening the satchel.

He took out a shield and a torn piece of boiled leather from it and threw them on the ground. The leather was coloured black but it had faded and a faint symbol was visible through it. Similarly a part of that symbol was visible on the shield in the bright sunlight.

Harry could decipher the symbol but he didn't want to believe his eyes. A gasp escaped from James, "It can't be!" On the shield and leather, all could see, was a snarling Direwolfe.

 **A Song of Life & Death**

 **Author's Note:** **  
**To all my readers, I know I am updating after a long time and the chapter is too small without much progress of the actual story but I will update as soon as I am finished writing the next chapter. And that one will be longer and more excitin! I promise. **  
**


End file.
